PAW Patrol: Night of the Lunar Eclipse
by PrimalPanda
Summary: After a strange Lunar Eclipse, Leon finds himself with new abilities. After losing consciousness he finds himself in Katie's shop, who turned to the PAW Patrol for help in taking care of him. Will Leon find happiness in his new life? Only time can tell. Rated M to be safe. This is my first story so any feed back would be appreciated. I will update whenever I can.
1. Prologue

_It was a normal night for the PAW patrol. They just got back from saving Cap'n Turbot after he trapped himself in his light house, again… This time he managed to somehow get the lock to break. Ryder needed Zuma and Rocky for this mission, Rocky was reluctant but he went anyway. Upon arriving back at the Lookout, Ryder filled up the pup's water bowls and had asked Marshall to take them out._

* * *

"Look Wocky you didn't get wet this time!" Zuma said.

Just as Rocky was about to speak they heard a crash. "Look out!" Marshall yelled.

"Huh?" Both Zuma and Rocky said. Before Rocky could react he was drenched in water from the water bowls Ryder asked Marshall to carry outside.

"Marshall! Now I'm all wet!" Rocky said.

"Well you _almost_ didn't get wet." Zuma said causing the three to laugh.

"Hey pups, the news said that there is going to be a lunar eclipse tonight. I think you should all watch it, it's not often when you get to see one from Adventure Bay." Ryder said.

"Wyder, what's an eclipse?" Zuma had asked, the other pups giving questioning looks as well.

"There are two types of eclipses, a solar eclipse and a lunar eclipse. A solar eclipse happens when the Moon comes between the Earth and the Sun. A lunar eclipse happens when the Moon passes through the Earth's shadow." Ryder explains getting "Oohs" from the pups.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the foot of Jake's mountain, a young blue heeler was out hunting for his next meal. Until he noticed that the Moon was almost covered completely._

"Wow… It's amazing how just the shadow of our planet is enough to darken out the Moon." The Blue Heeler said before he laughed at the sound of talking to himself.

 _Moments later the blue heeler was just about to catch himself a nice sized rabbit for dinner. The sky suddenly started to glow a bright vibrant red._

"Huh? Why's it getting so bright out?" The Blue Heeler questioned only to black out a few seconds later.

 _After blacking out the Blue Heeler found himself in complete darkness. Suddenly the darkness faded and the same red hue from the eclipse appeared._

" _Dear pup, your life is about to brighten up."_ "W-who said that?" _"You're special pup. You can do things most others can't."_ "What do you mean?" _"All in due time pup, all in due time…"_

 _The red hue then returned to the black nothing ness that once greeted the Blue Heeler. Meanwhile Katie was walking back home, from skiing with Jake and Everest, when she noticed the young pup unconscious on the side of the road._

"Oh my!" Katie exclaimed walking up to the pup. "He's unconscious, I'd better take him back to my shop" After carefully picking up the pup Katie quickly headed back to her shop.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for this being short but I'm still new to writing fanfics.**

 **I would really appreciate any feedback I could get.**

 **I hope to get the next chapter out no later then next week.**

 **Thanks for any and all support I really appreciate it.**


	2. I: There's a stranger in my head!

**A/N: Man I got distracted so~ much when I was writing this. Although I'm really proud at how it turned out. Wow around 1500 words in less than 7 hours of actually writing and not being distracted. I'd to thank everyone who enjoyed the prologue it really means a lot. I plan to have a new chapter up, at the latest, every Wednesday EST. (for those in a different time zone/country) And now without further ado, I bring you Chapter 1: There's a stranger in my head! (Title may not fit but I thought it was too funny to not use)**

* * *

 _Upon arriving at her shop, Katie took the pup into the backroom, and took his vitals. His pulse and blood pressure were fine, but his respiratory rate and body temperature were low. Seeing this Katie rushed out of the backroom, returning moments later with a blanket and an oxygen mask. After covering the pup and applying the oxygen mask, Katie notices the pup's vital stabilizing._

"It looks like he's stabilized. That's good. I can rest easy for now." Katie left the backroom to rest.

 _ **The next day.**_

 _It was no morning, Katie just woke up. She went directly to the backroom and checked on the pup. Seeing that the pup was still stable, Katie went back to the front of the shop. She was then greeted by Ryder and the pups._

"Hey Katie, the pups are here for their baths like you asked." Ryder said.

"Hmm? Oh! Your baths! I completely forgot! Let me get those started for you." Katie said.

"Uh it's fine Katie we don't _need_ baths." Rocky said causing the group to laugh.

 _After the laugh they shared, Katie went to the back to draw them their baths. Meanwhile Chase caught whiff of an unfamiliar scent. He knew better but curiosity got the best of him and he went to check it out. The scent led him to the backroom where he noticed an unconscious pup with an oxygen mask on._

"I found him last night when I was walking home from skiing at Jake's" Katie said as she approached Chase.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Chase asked.

"I believe he is in a coma but I don't know the cause."

"Oh. How long do you think he'll be like this?"

"Honestly I have no idea when he'll wake up. I just hope it's soon."

"Hey Chase, it's your turn for a bath." Ryder said as he approached the two.

"Thanks Ryder." Chase said as he left to take his bath.

"I heard everything you and Chase said..." Ryder said to Katie as he watched the pup. "I'd like you to keep me posted on his condition"

"Sure Ryder, I'd be happy to." Katie said as she headed back to bathe the pups.

"What happened to you?" Ryder whispered before heading to help Katie with the pups.

"Darkness, nothing but darkness… Everywhere I look there's just darkness." The Blue Heeler thought. "If my life is about to brighten up then why do I see nothing but darkness?"

" _That's because you are one with the shadows._ _"_ "Who said that?" _"_ _I can't reveal my identity just yet Leon, but we will meet that is a promise._ _"_ "H-how did you know my name?" _"_ _I know much about you Leon, including your past._ _"_ "My past!? Please you have to tell me what you know!" _"_ _I must go now._ _"_ "What? No! Please tell me about my past!" _"_ _We will speak again Leon._ _"_ "What!? No! Come back please!"

* * *

 _ **Three weeks later.**_

" _The time has come Leon. You awake today."_ Leon heard as he slowly came to.

 _Katie noticed the pup waking up as she passed by the room. She remembered that Ryder wanted her to keep him updated on the pup's condition, so she decided to give Ryder a call._

"Hello, Ryder here."

"Hey Ryder, it's Katie, I wanted to let you know that the pup just woke up."

"Great! Thanks Katie, I'll be right over."

 _With that Katie ended the call. Just as she did, she heard a scream coming from the backroom. As she entered the room, she sees the pup cowering in fear._

"Alone, all alone. I don't want to be alone. I-I can't be alone. P-please, please don't make me be alone! PLEASE!" Leon said beginning to cower in fear.

"Whoa calm down! You're not alone, I'm here." Katie said calmingly as she removed the oxygen mask.

"W-who are you? W-where am I?"

"I'm Katie and you're in my shop. I saw you unconscious, by the side of the road, a couple weeks back so I brought you here. If it wasn't for me, I don't think you'd be here right now."

*blinks in shock* "So… you saved my life? I don't know what to say… Thank you."

 _Just then Ryder walked into the shop with Chase. They noticed Katie wasn't there so they decided to check the backroom._

"Hey Katie." Ryder said walking into the backroom. "I brought Chase with me, I hope you don't mind."

"Hey Ryder, I don't mind at all… Let's talk in the other room." Katie said.

"Ok"

"P-please don't leave me here alone…" Leon said.

"You won't be alone. Chase will stay here with you. You don't have to worry Chase is really nice. You don't mind do you Chase?" Katie said turning to chase.

"Not at all."

"So how is he?" Ryder asked as he and Katie walked out the room.

"His vitals are practically perfect now, but I still have no idea what the cause of his coma was."

"Huh… That's very strange. Did you happen to catch his name?"

"No I didn't get to ask him his name yet. I haven't seen a tag on him, maybe he is a stray. That would probably be the reason he's afraid to be alone."

"Huh… Is that so? Well I'd like to talk to him if that's alright with you."

"Go right ahead" Katie said as her and Ryder walked back in the room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the backroom, Chase carefully jumped up onto the medical med that Leon was on._

"Hey. My name is Chase, what's yours? Chase said as he sat near the edge of the medical table.

"I-I'm Leon."

"It's nice to meet you Leon."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Say Leon. Are you afraid to be alone? Is that why you asked Katie to not leave?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Why?" Chase asked with a confused look.

"I-I don't really don't want to talk about it." Leon said as Ryder and Katie walked in the room.

"Don't want to talk about what?" Ryder asked as he headed towards the medical table.

"Why he is afraid to be alone." Chase replied.

"Hey there, I'm Ryder may I ask what your name is?" Ryder said calmingly as he reached to pet Leon.

"I'm Leon." Leon said as he backed away from Ryder causing him to nearly fall off the table.

"Whoa easy there, I'm not going to hurt you." Ryder said.

"Hey Ryder, Leon doesn't like being alone so I figured we could take him to the Lookout with us." Chase said.

"I'm fine with it as long as Leon wants to and Katie thinks he'll be fine without her care."

"His vitals improved greatly and he seems to be doing fine now so… Yeah I guess he'd be fine leaving the shop." Katie said giving the idea much thought.

"That's great, we can leave now then. That is as long as Leon wants to." Ryder said as he faced Leon with a questioning look.

"I-I'd like that." Leon said with joy in his eyes.

 _ **Lookout Tower, 4:00pm**_

"Pups, I'd like you to meet Leon. He'll be staying with us for a while." Ryder said addressing the pups.

"Hi Leon!" The pups said happy to meet a new friend.

 _The pups then went back to playing. Chase gave Leon a quick tour of the Lookout. After the tour Leon and Chase joined the pups in their, surprisingly peaceful, day of play. Ryder told the pups that they should have a sleepover in the Lookout that way Leon wouldn't have to be alone. It wasn't long until all of the pups were asleep, all but one._

"Why does it have to be so dark…" Leon said fearfully.

"Huh? Oh hey Leon you're still awake?" Rocky asked groggily.

"Y-yeah, I can't sleep. I-I'm too scared"

"What are you scared of?"

"It's the dark…"

"What's so scary about the dark?"

"I-It's the things in the dark… I'm afraid something might come out to get me…"

"Well don't be, I'm here." Rocky said getting closer to Leon.

"T-thanks Rocky…" Leon said facing the other way to hide his blush before falling asleep.

" _It's almost time Leon. We'll be meeting in about a month._ _"_ "Who are you?" _"_ _You'll find out when we meet. I'll tell you where to meet when it's closer to our meet date._ _"_ "When is that exactly?" _"_ _You'll know, trust me._ _"_

 _And with that the voice was gone leaving Leon to sleep in peace._

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, much yet also little has happened this chapter. Whose voice is in Leon's head? Does Leon have feelings for Rocky? I guess only time will tell. I'd like to thank everyone again for reading. I wanted to get this chapter out today. Now that I did I can finally sleep, I have work in 5 hours. XD**


	3. II: His fur is so soft

**Hey everyone! It's Leon and I just wanted to say that PrimalPanda is crazy, thinking I have feelings for Rocky, what a mad man! I was just… uh… embarrassed is all. Anyway, I really want to know who keeps talking to me in my dreams. Well I mean I know but I really want you, the reader, to know. Maybe I can possibly sneak a hint… What? I can't say a word? Well that stinks. Sorry everyone PrimalPanda says no hints… Also sorry for this long spiel but without further ado I bring you the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The next morning.**_

 _Chase had just woken up earlier then everyone else, as usual, and decided he was going to take a quick patrol of the lookout. As he was about to leave he saw Rocky sleeping very close to Leon._

"Huh. Rocky must of moved closer to Leon so he wouldn't feel lonely, that's very kind of Rocky." Chase thought before he continued his patrol.

Leon woke up, as he heard the doors to the lookout open, and noticed chase leaving. "I wonder where he could be going." Leon thought as he got up. "What made Rocky get so close last night?" Leon thought turning towards Rocky. "He's kinda cute when he's asleep…" Leon's eyes grew wide and he blushed as he realized what he just thought.

 _Leon decided that he would go check out what Chase was doing. Leaving the lookout, Leon noticed Chase heading around the side of the tower. Leon thought it'd be best if he ran to catch up with Chase._

"Hey Chase!" Leon said running up to Chase. What he didn't notice was a skateboard lying on the ground. "Woah!" Leon said as he stepped on the skateboard losing his balance.

"Huh?" Chase said turning around only to see Leon slip on the skateboard.

Leon crashed into Chase causing the two to pile up. "Heh. Sorry Chase." Leon said getting off of Chase.

"It's fine." Chase said getting up. "What are you doing out here, I thought you were sleeping."

"I saw you leaving the lookout. What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm patrolling the lookout."

"Cool can I join? I could use a walk."

"Sure." Chase said as the two continued on with the patrol.

"So Chase, why do you patrol the lookout?"

"It's my duty as leader to make sure my teammates are safe at all times. So I patrol the lookout to make sure everything is in tip top shape. If I find something amiss I let Ryder know so we can get it fixed."

"Wow Chase, that's really responsible of you."

"Hey you two, it's time for breakfast." Ryder said as the two finished their patrol. "Chase can you wake the rest of the pups?"

"This is quite the base." Leon said as Chase left to go wake the other pups.

"Thanks." Ryder said.

"Ryder… What's going to happen to me?" Leon asked looking away.

"What do you mean? You're going to stay with us until we can find out where you live." Ryder said with a confused look.

"R-really!? Thanks Ryder!" Leon said excitedly.

"No job is too big, no pup is too small! Now let's go eat breakfast." Ryder said with a small chuckle.

Leon gave a confused look at Ryder's saying but quickly forgot about it as he remembered it was time for breakfast. "Ok!"

* * *

 _The pups were all gathered in the lookout eating their breakfast. Ryder set out a plain white food bowl, which he used when they had other pups over, for Leon. After breakfast the pups went their separate ways to play. Chase and Marshall went outside to play Frisbee with Rocky, Rubble went to take a nap under a nice shady tree, while Skye and Zuma played Pup-Pup Boogie. Leon was talking to Ryder about the strange voices he heard in his dreams._

"So what do you think Ryder? You don't think I'm going insane do you?" Leon asked with a concerned look.

"What you told me is strange indeed. I think it may be someone from your past and your mind is trying to get you to remember them." Ryder said after give the questions much thought.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, but I also think that, once you're told were to meet, you should check it out."

"O-ok."

"On one condition though."

"What's that Ryder?"

"You take one of the other pups with you, just to be safe."

"Ok, I can do that."

Just then Ryder got a call on his pup pad. "Hello, Ryder here."

"Ryder! It's horrible! You've got to help!" Mayor Goodway said franticly.

"What's the problem Mayor?"

"Chickaletta and I were out for our morning jog, on the mountain trail, when Chickaletta fell over the edge!" She said showing Ryder Chickaletta stuck on a small piece of cliff.

"Alright Mayor we'll be right there." Ryder said hanging up and switching his pup pad to call the pups. "Paw Patrol to the lookout!"

 _The pups dropped what they were doing and headed for the elevator. Surprisingly Marshall didn't crash into the other pups this time. After changing into their uniforms, the pups lined up in their usual spots._

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder, sir!" Chase said.

"Thanks for stopping your play time, to rush over here, pups. Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta were out for their morning jog when Chickaletta fell over the edge. She needs our help to get here down safely. Chase I need you and your wench to hoist Chickaletta up the cliff. Marshall I need you and your ladder incase Chickaletta falls."

"Chase is on the case!"

"I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!"

"Alright, Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

"How can they help? They're just pups." Leon asked with a confused look as Chase and Marshall slid down the slide.

"We're the Paw Patrol, it's our job to help others." Rocky said as he got an idea. "Quick, let's go look over the balcony."

"What am I looking for?" Leon asked as he looked over the edge of the balcony.

"Just watch." Rocky said as they watch Marshall and Chase enter their pup houses from the slide. The pup houses then transformed into their respected vehicles.

"Woah that's so cool!" Leon said amazed.

"Each member of the Paw Patrol has their own specialty." Rocky said.

"Mawshall is our fiwe and medic pup." Zuma said.

"Marshall's a medic too? That's cool."

"I'm our construction pup!" Rubble said cheerfully.

"I'm our flying pup and Everest is our snow and mountain rescue pup!" Skye said.

"Who's Everest?" Leon asked.

"She lives with Jake on his mountain." Skye answered.

"Oh."

"Chase is our police and spy pup." Rocky continued.

"Woah Chase is a spy!?" Leon asked amazed.

"I'm our water wescue pup and Wocky is our recycling pup." Zuma said.

"Woah you guys are all really cool! I wish I could do something like that, but I don't have any specialties…" Leon said looking a bit down.

"No worries! I'm sure you have some kind of specialty." Rocky said as the other pups agreed.

* * *

 _The pups started to go do their own thing. Skye went back to play Pup-Pup Boogie. Zuma went down to the beach. Rubble went to take another nap. Just as Rocky was going to leave the balcony, Leon said something that caught Rocky's attention._

"Adventure Bay looks beautiful up here." Leon said.

"You know what, I have an idea!" Rocky said.

"What's that?" Leon asked.

Rocky ignored Leon and called Ryder. "Hey Ryder, it's Rocky. How's the rescue coming along?"

"We just finished. Why what's the problem Rocky?" Ryder asked.

"I was just wondering if I could show Leon around Adventure Bay."

"That's fine with me just be back in time for dinner."

"Will do Ryder." Rocky said as he ended the call with Ryder.

 _With that Rocky and Leon went on their tour of Adventure Bay. They stopped at the beach and hung out with Zuma for a while before continuing. They then stopped in Katie's shop to say hi. They were just about finished with the tour when Leon got a strange feeling as they walked past an alley way. Leon stopped and stared down the alley._

"What's wrong?" Rocky asked when he noticed that Leon had stopped.

"Huh? Oh, nothing I guess." Leon said as they continued to head back. "Weird, what was the feeling I got… It felt like someone was watching me…" Leon thought as they were walking into the lookout.

"Hey pups! How was the tour?" Ryder asked as Rocky and Leon sat down to eat dinner.

"It was great! I never knew Adventure Bay was so friendly." Leon said before he started to eat.

* * *

 _Before anyone could notice, it was time for bed. The pups were all about to head out to their pup houses when Ryder started talking._

"Leon, I know you don't like being alone so why don't you bunk with one of the other pups. Any volunteers?" Ryder asked.

The pups looked at each other, knowing that their pup houses were meant for just them, before Rocky stepped up. "He can bunk with me." Rocky said.

"Alright then, goodnight pups." Ryder said before going to his room.

 _The pups went to their pup houses for the night. Rocky and Leon arrived at Rocky's pup house._

"Well here it is." Rocky said. "It might feel kinda tight with the two of us, I hope you down mind."

"I don't mind at all, it's better than being in a room by myself." Leon answered.

Rocky entered his pup house to lie down. "Come on, we should get some sleep." Rocky said.

Leon laid down next to Rocky. "Heh. I guess you're right." Leon said as he felt his fur touch Rocky's. "His fur is so soft…" Leon thought as he blushed and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Leon." Rocky said.

"Good night Rocky." Leon said as he heard Rocky fall asleep. "I hope he didn't see me blushing… I wonder if he feels the same way." Leon thought as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you have it, the next chapter of this story. Leon's getting close to the Paw Patrol more specifically, Rocky. Things will start to get more exciting in the next chapter or two I promise, but for now I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.**


	4. III: Rocky That isn't a pillow

**Hey everyone! Leon here, I wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story! I really appreciate it! I also wanted to say sorry for releasing this chapter so late in the night but PrimalPanda got distracted while writing it… a lot… Now without further ado, I bring you the next chapter! (My personal favorite so far.)**

* * *

 _ **The next morning.**_

 _Leon woke up earlier than the day before, when he went to move he felt something warm and soft on his back. Leon turned his head just enough to see Rocky laying his head on Leon's back._

"I think I'll stay here for a while…" Leon thought blushing.

A few hours later, Rocky had finally woken up. "mmm when did Ryder get me this soft pillow?" Rocky asked himself.

"Uh… Rocky, that isn't a pillow." Leon said. "It's my back."

"Oh! Heh heh… Sorry Leon." Rocky said getting up embarrassed.

"It's ok. I didn't mind it at all. In fact it felt nice." Leon blushed as he realized he said that out loud.

"Hey you two, breakfast is ready." Chase said walking over to Rocky's pup house.

"Ok, thanks Chase." Rocky said.

"Hey Leon are you ok, your face is red." Chase asked.

"Uh… Yeah it's just warm in here. Come on let's eat, race you!" Leon said racing out of Rocky's pup house.

"What's wrong with him?" Chase asked confused.

"No clue, come on let's eat." Rocky said heading to the lookout for breakfast. Chase nodded and followed.

* * *

 _After the pups ate breakfast, they went outside and played for a while before Ryder got a call from Cap'n Turbot. Wally had gotten stuck under water and Cap'n Turbot crashed his boat trying to find Wally. Ryder took Rocky, Zuma, and Skye with him this time. Rubble decided to take a nap while Chase and Marshall played Pup-Pup Boogie._

"Hey guys!" Leon said walking over to Chase and Marshall. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a bit."

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Chase asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine thanks for asking." Leon said heading out the lookout.

"Who has been talking to me in my dream? What do the mean they know about my past? Who are they?" Leon thought as he was walking across the bridge to Main Street. "Better question, why do I get nervous around Rocky. I mean I like him but do I like him like _that_?"

 _Leon was too deep in thought to notice that he had arrived at Katie's shop. It wasn't until he had walked into the door, with a loud THUD, that he realized he had arrived. Katie walked over to the door to see what the loud noise was._

"Oh my, Leon are you alright?" Katie asked.

"Huh? Oh hi Katie, I'm fine. I guess I just got lost in thought, heh." Leon said giving a small chuckle.

"Oh, well if you want to talk about anything I'm here to listen." Katie said.

"That's great! I have a few things I'd like to get off my chest."

"I'm all ears."

"Well I've been hearing voices in my dreams lately, the voice told me that they know about my past and that I need to meet them in a month. They also said that I'd know where to meet them. I told Ryder and he thinks I should check it out but I'm still unsure if I should."

"Wow that's quite a bit to get off your chest. I know you'll make the right choice whether you go or not."

"Thanks Katie." Leon said.

"You look like you still have more to say. I here for you Leon, if you want to keep talking." Katie said noticing Leon still looked a bit down.

"It's that obvious huh?" Leon said embarrassed.

"Just a little." Katie giggled.

"Rocky has been letting me sleep with him so I wouldn't be alone at night."

"That's nice of him."

"T-There's more."

"Oh?"

"I-I think I like R-Rocky…" Leon said blushing.

"Aw… That's so sweet. Have you told him?"

"No… I don't even know if he feels the same way…"

"Maybe he does, I think you should tell him the next time you two are alone."

"O-Ok." Leon said. "Oh hey Katie can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"You're a vet right?"

"Yeah, why?

"Do you think you can teach me what you know? I want to be able to help the Paw Patrol in return for them helping me. I know Marshall is the medic but I wanted to be able to help. I thought, that if I learned how to be a vet like you, I would be able to easy the load on Marshall."

"Wow Leon you really want to learn huh?"

"Yes… Please teach me Katie."

"Hmmm… Ok, Come down here whenever you are free and I'll teach you what I know."

"Thank you so much Katie!" Leon said giving Katie a friendly lick.

* * *

 _Leon thanked Katie once again before he left to walk around Adventure Bay. He walked by the alley way again._

"Why can't I shake this feeling like someone is watching me here?" Leon thought before he continued his walk.

 _Leon walked by Mr. Porter's saying "Hi" to him and Alex. He saw Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta practicing their act for the upcoming talent show. Leon chuckled at the sight of the Mayor dancing silly. He continued down to the Beach where he saw Ryder, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye talking to Cap'n Turbot._

"Hey guys! How'd the rescue go?" Leon asked walking over to the pups.

"Hey Leon the wescue went gweat!" Zuma said.

"Thanks for the help Ryder. I couldn't imagine what would've happened if you and the pups weren't here." Cap'n Turbot said.

"Anytime Cap'n remember, just yelp for help!" Ryder said turning to the pups. "Hey pup what are you doing here?"

"I went for a walk around Adventure Bay, I had a few things I needed to think about. When I was walking back I saw you and the pups over here so I thought I'd see how the rescue was going."

"Oh ok, how was your walk?"

"It was nice. Ryder I need to tell you something in private."

"Oh?" Ryder asked seeing the look on Leon face. "Ok pups I'll meet you back at the lookout, Leon and I are going to talk real quick."

"Ok Ryder." Rocky and Skye said heading back to the lookout.

"Is evewything ok?" Zuma asked looking concerned.

"Everthing is fine Zuma, go back to the lookout we'll be right there." Ryder answered.

"Ok cya dudes back at the lookout." Zuma said before he left to go back to the lookout.

"Ryder, I asked Katie to teach me to be a vet like her." Leon said.

"That's great, what did she say?"

"She said yes. I thought that if I learned it then I can help you and the Paw Patrol out since you are helping me."

"You don't have to repay us you know."

"I know but I wanted to."

"Well ok, but I want Marshall's approval as well as Katie's when your training is over."

"Alright Ryder."

* * *

 _Ryder and Leon went back to the lookout. When they arrived Ryder served everyone diner before they went to bed. Leon and Rocky bunked together again. The next couple weeks were the same, the Paw Patrol got called for a rescue and Leon would go down to Katie's to learn to be a vet. Then the pups would get back to have diner and go to bed, Rocky and Leon shared pup houses each night. Leon was about to tell Rocky how he felt one night, before bed, when he suddenly lost consciousness._

"Leon are you alright?" Rocky asked.

No response.

"Leon?"

No response.

"Oh no! Ryder! Someone quick Leon needs help!" Rocky yelled as he ran into the lookout.

"What happened?" Ryder asked as he ran over to Rocky.

"I-I don't know. He was about to tell me something when he suddenly passed out!"

"Quick let's get him to Katie's." Ryder said pulling out his pup pad. He swiped it over to Marshall's symbol. "Marshall I need your ambulance quick, we have to take Leon to Katie's."

"On it Ryder!" Marshall answered.

 _Ryder, along with Rocky and Marshal, took Leon over to Katie's. She quickly took his vitals then hooked him up to a nebulizer and a heart monitor. She left the backroom, returning to the front of the shop where Ryder, Rocky and Marshall were._

"How is he?" Ryder asked.

"He is in stable condition. I hooked him up to a heart monitor and nebulizer to be safe. What was he doing before he passed out?"

"We were heading to bed when he said he needed to tell me something. Then he just passed out." Rocky answered.

"I have a feeling I know what he was going to tell you." Katie replied.

"What?" Rocky asked with a confused look.

"I think it's best if he told you." Katie and Ryder both replied at the same time causing the four to laugh.

"I think he just exhausted himself with his training. He should wake up by tomorrow afternoon." Katie said looking over Leon's vitals a second time.

"Training?" Both Marshall and Rocky asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you pups, Leon is training to be a vet just like Katie." Ryder answered.

"But I'm the medic, why would he do that?" Marshall asked.

"Leon wanted to be able to help you pups and Ryder since you are helping him." Katie replied.

"Oh… Wow he did that just to repay us? That's really kind of him." Rocky said with Marshall nodding in agreement.

"You guys should go back and get some rest I'll let you know when he wakes up." Katie said.

"Yeah you're right. Cya Katie." Ryder said as he and the pups went back to the lookout.

 _ **Meanwhile.**_

" _Leon, it's time we met."_

"Huh?"

" _Tomorrow, after you wake up, I want you to come meet me in person."_

"Where?"

No response.

"Where do I go to meet you… Is it that alley way? Ryder wants me to bring one of the pups with me but who?" Leon thought before fully falling asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it. Leon's going to finally meet his "guardian" but which pup will he take with him? Find out in the next chapter! Until next time, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a review, it's greatly appreciated.**


	5. IV: My name is Seius

**Hey everyone! Leon here and I wanted to relay a message, from PrimalPanda, for you readers. "Hey everyone! The one month anniversary of 'PAW Patrol: Night of the Lunar Eclipse' is coming up and I have a surprise planned for you all. I also wanted to ask if more people could review and let me know how I'm doing. I would really appreciate it." Well there you have it. I can't wait to see what this surprise is going to be, even I don't know it! Once again sorry for this long spiel and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

 _The next morning Katie went into the backroom to check up on Leon. To her surprise Leon had already woken up._

"You shouldn't be up yet." Katie said as she checked Leon's vitals.

"Well hello to you too." Leon said sarcastically taking off the heart monitor and nebulizer.

"Where do you think you're going?" Katie asked in a stern tone as Leon jumped off his bed.

"I'm going to the lookout, why?"

"You shouldn't be up and you are definitely not leaving this room." Katie sounded even more strict and stern than before.

"Look Katie, after all I learned from you, I know that I should be up and moving by now but I have something really important I have to do."

"…" Katie could only stare at the serious look Leon was giving her. "Fine go but don't push yourself."

 _Leon left the shop and headed for the lookout. Zuma was down at the beach talking to Cap'n Turbot when he saw Leon walking down the street._

"Sowwy Cap'n I've got to go." Zuma said before ran after Leon. Zuma called Ryder before catching up with Leon. "Wyder, it's Zuma."

"Hey Zuma, What's the problem?"

"I want to let you know that I saw Leon walking to the lookout."

"What's he doing up? Katie said he wouldn't wake until this afternoon."

"I was wondering the same. I'm going to catch up with him. See you at the lookout Wyder."

"Alright Zuma, thanks for the heads up."

"Hey Leon wait up!" Zuma yelled as he ran up to Leon.

"Huh? Oh, hey Zuma." Leon said turning around. "You're probably wondering what I'm doing up so early huh?"

"How did you know?"

"Katie asked the same thing. Don't worry I'm not pushing myself. I just need to talk to Ryder, it's important."

"Well ok, than let's head over to see Wyder."

 _The two continued their walk back to the lookout. When they arrived they saw Rubble, Marshall, and Skye Playing Tag. Rocky was helping Ryder perform maintenance on his ATV. Chase was sitting in the sun watching the others play Tag. Zuma walked over to join Chase while Leon went to talk to Ryder._

"Hey pup, don't you think you should be resting instead of walking around?" Ryder said as Leon approached him and Rocky.

"Don't worry, I'm not pushing myself. I just need to talk to you, it's really important."

"Uh… Ryder I think I'll go see what Chase and Zuma are up too." Rocky said before walking away.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Ryder asked.

"Ryder it's time." Leon said once Rocky was a good distance away.

"It's Time? Oh! You mean the meet up in your dreams."

Leon nodded. "And I think I know who I'm bringing with me."

"Who?"

"I was thinking about asking Marshall to join me. It'd be nice to have his medical experience there incase something went wrong."

"I'm fine with that but have you asked Marshall yet?"

"No, I was going to after I was done talking with you."

"Ok, do you know where it is that you need to go for this meeting?"

"I have a feeling that it's an alley way on the street behind City Hall."

"There are a couple alleys there and it's not too nice of an area so please be careful."

"No worries, I will. Now I think it's time I ask Marshall to join me."

"Ok let me know before you leave."

"Will do." With that said Leon walked over to Marshall who was taking a break from tag under a shady tree.

"Hey Leon!" Marshall said as Leon approached.

"Hi Marshall." Leon said as he sat next to Marshall. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, is something wrong?"

"No everything's fine. I have to go meet someone today and I was wondering if you would join me."

"Who are you meeting and where?"

"I'm meeting someone who knows about my past. The meeting spot is in an alley on the street behind City Hall."

"That isn't a very good part of town. Wouldn't you rather have Chase join you? I mean he is a police dog after all."

"I don't Chase would believe anything this person has to say. Plus I'd like to hang out with you!" Leon said with a smile.

"Well ok. When do you leave?"

Leon stomach growled. "How about after lunch?" he said laughing.

Marshall laughed as well. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

 _Marshall went back to playing Tag with Skye and Rubble. Chase and Zuma were playing Pup-Pup Boogie while Rocky was cleaning out his pup house. Ryder left to go make lunch for the pups. Leon moved out of the shade and into the sun to look up at the clouds._

"It's so peaceful today… *yawn* Hopefully it stays like that…" Leon said to himself before falling asleep, on his back, looking at the sky.

 _About half an hour passed and lunch was ready. The pups eagerly went to the lookout for their food. Leon however was still out cold in the sun. No one noticed that Leon wasn't there with them until after they were finished eating._

"Hey where's Leon?" Rubble asked.

"No clue dude." Said Zuma.

"Who was with him last?" Ryder asked.

"He was with me under the tree when I took a break from Tag." Marshall answered.

"Maybe he's still there." Ryder said.

"I'll go check." Rocky said as he left the lookout.

"I'll come too." Chase said following Rocky out the door.

"Aw... He's pretty cute when he sleeps like that" Rocky thought as they found Leon out cold on his back with a smile on his face.

"Hey Leon wake up. You missed lunch. Leon come on wake up." Chase said poking Leon's side.

"Mmm… What's the matter?" Leon said groggily as he awoke. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. When he opened his eyes his glance was met with Rocky's. Leon blushed as he saw Rocky staring at him.

"Man what is wrong with these two?" Chase thought as he watched the two stare at each other while Leon blushed. "Uh… Leon you missed lunch. You might want to get your food before Rubble eats it." Chase said breaking the awkward moment in front of him.

"WHAT!? NO, NO, NO! RYDER DON"T LET RUBBLE EAT MY FOOD!" Leon said as he raced full speed back to the lookout.

Chase laughed at Leon's reaction but quickly stopped as he notice Rocky still spacing out. "Hey earth to Rocky. What's with you man?" Chase asked waving his paw in front of Rocky's face.

"What? Oh uh… I'm fine… I think I'll go finish cleaning my pup house." Rocky said before walking off to his pup house.

* * *

 _ **One hour later.**_

"Man that was good." Leon said satisfied with his meal. "Alright time to leave." He said as he spotted Marshall watching Apollo the super pup with the others.

"Hey Leon ready to go?" Marshall asked as Leon approached them.

"Yup I just gotta let Ryder know we're leaving."

"Where are you two going?" Chase asked as the other pups turned around to watch the conversation.

"Down to an alley on that street behind City Hall." Marshall answered in his usual happy mood.

"Isn't it kind of dangerous there?" Rocky asked concerned for the two pups.

"We'll be fine. I'm only meeting someone who knows about my past. Besides Ryder knows where we'll be." Leon answered.

Just then Ryder walks into the room. "Hey pups. What's going on?"

"Marshall and I are just getting ready to leave Ryder." Leon answered. "If we aren't back in two hours I'd suggest you come get us." Leon received concerned looks from Ryder and the pups. " _But_ I have a feeling that we'll be fine."

"Alright, be careful pups." Ryder said as Leon and Marshall left the lookout.

 _It took Leon and Marshall about half an hour to walk to the alley way that Leon was talking about. When they entered it they were approached by an older looking German Shepherd._

"H-Hello." Marshall said nervously.

"Hello there Leon, Marshall." The German Shepherd said.

"How did you-" Marshall started to say only to be cut off.

"My name is Seius. Leon we have much to discuss…"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to let you all know that I'll be posting picture of Leon and others on my Deviant art account: falconswiftclaw (info on why it isn't PrimalPanda can be found there) My artwork may not be the best due to me using an injured hand to draw. (a journal will be posted there explaining more info on this as well) Also I wanted to let you all know that I may not have a new chapter up next Wednesday due to my surprise for the one month anniversary of this fanfic. (Oct. 30 to be exact) But I hope the surprise will be enough to make up for missing the scheduled time. Once again sorry for the long spiel, as Leon would say, and I hope to see more reviews they really mean a lot to me.**


	6. V: The long awaited return

**Hey everyone! I'm extremely sorry that this next chapter took so~ long to get out. I've been having some issues at home and work has been really busy. I haven't had much free time to write this chapter and when I did have time to write, writer's block struck me. Once again I'm really sorry for taking so~ long to get this chapter out and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

"My name is Seius. Leon, we have much to discuss…" Seius said in a stern tone.

"How did you know our names?" Leon asked in an equally stern tone.

"I know many things about you Leon."

"That doesn't tell me how you knew Marshall's name."

"While I was watching you, I took the time to gather as much information as I could about the people of Adventure Bay."

"So you spied on all of us?" Marshall asked.

"We don't have time for this. Leon, we should talk in private." Seius said ignoring Marshall's question.

"I'm not going anywhere. You either let Marshall listen too or this conversation is over." Leon said sternly.

"Leon, it's ok I can wait across the street." Marshall said.

"No Marshall, I want you to listen." Leon said with a smile. "So what did you have to tell me?"

"Let us start with your past. You were an only child, born in a government facility."

"Wait what?"

"Let me continue. As I was saying, you were born in a government facility. A top secret one at that, your father was a Blue Heeler while your mother was a Husky. This facility specialized in training pups with special innate abilities. Once fully trained to control their abilities, each pup was given a choice: Either join the government and become a secret agent or leave to live a normal life, never to use their abilities again. Little did we know that the government planned to kill anyone who left that building. Your parents chose to leave but where told you had to stay. They couldn't accept these terms so late one night they snuck you out with them and a few others. Your parents, a few friends, and I created our own organization to help others using our abilities while also offering refuge to any and all pups that needed it. Everything was going great until one day when the government found us. They, along with the pups who became spies, attack our base. We fought back to the best of our abilities but we were no match. Your parents asked me to take you somewhere safe while they went to help get the others out safely. They died in that battle while I was badly injured trying to protect you. Only when I finally got to your room, you were gone. I've spent the past few years tracking you down."

"Wow that's a lot to take in." Marshall said while Leon sat there speechless.

"Leon, other than me, you are the last 'Guardian of Shadow' and I'm here to teach you everything I know about our abilities."

"So you're telling me that my parents are dead, I have some kind of innate ability, and I'm the last of our kind that isn't under government control? I'm sorry but how can I possibly believe that?"

 _Without saying a word, Seius materialized a photo album out of thin air. He then flipped to a page with a picture of Leon and his parents when Leon was a few weeks old. Leon couldn't help but stare in disbelief. After a few minutes of silence, Marshall was the first to speak._

"How did you do that?"

"I can do many things with my abilities. Soon Leon will be able to do the same." Seius answered.

"A-Are these really my parents?" Leon asked as he stared at the photo.

"Yes."

"W-What were they like?" Leon asked as Marshall walked out of the alley to answer a call from Ryder.

"They were very friendly. They would help anyone no matter what the issue was. They were my best friends…" Seius said in a sad tone.

"Leon, I hate to interrupt but it's time to go." Marshall said as he walked back into the alley.

"Ok…" Leon said turning to leave.

"Wait." Seius said as he materialized a copy of the photo album. "Take this with you, your parents would've wanted you to have it."

"Thank you." Leon said as he picked up the photo album. "M-Maybe we can meet again in a few days." He said before leaving the alley.

 _With that Marshall and Leon walked back to the Lookout. When they arrived, they were greeted by Ryder and the other pups._

"So how was it pups?" Ryder asked as Marshall and Leon approached him.

"It was definitely hard for him." Marshall answered as he watched Leon enter the lookout.

"I'll go talk to him." Rocky said as he ran after Leon.

"What happened?" asked Chase.

"You wouldn't believe it unless you saw it, but he did find out what happened to his parents."

"Weally?" Zuma asked.

"Is he going to look for them?" Skye asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Rubble asked confused. The other pups also gave a confused look.

*sigh* Marshall looked at the ground. "They're dead."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile.**_

 _Leon went straight for the couch and sat down. He then began to look through the photo album. As he flipped through the pages of the album, he saw plenty of pictures of: His parents when they were trainees, His parents and Seius during their graduation ceremony, Him when he was a small pup, and finally the picture Seius showed him. There was something about this photo that made Leon feel like something was missing._

"Is this how I was meant to meet my parents?" Leon asked Rocky with tears in his eyes.

Rocky was taken back by the question Leon greeted him with. "I-I don't know…" He said looking away from Leon.

"S-So, those are your parents?" Rocky said still looking at the floor.

*sniffle* "Yeah… I just wish I could see them again…"

Rocky walked in front of Leon. "I'm sure Ryder and the rest of the pups will help find them. Remember 'No job is too big, no pup is too small.' Maybe we can take a road trip and…"

"Rocky, they're dead." Leon said cutting off Rocky.

"Oh… Leon, I'm sorry I didn't know…" Rocky said putting his paw on Leon's shoulder.

 _Without warning, Leon hugged Rocky and started sobbing. Rocky was taken by surprise at Leon's actions but quickly hugged back knowing Leon could use the support. Leon and Rocky shared this embrace for a few minutes until Rocky pulled back from the embrace._

"Don't cry, you still have me." Rocky said as he licked away a tear from Leon's face.

Leon's face grew red. "R-Rocky, W-What was that for?"

"You stopped crying didn't you?" Rocky said before turning to leave the lookout. "I can't bear to see you cry…" Rocky mumbled as he left the lookout.

Leon heard what Rocky said which caused his blush to deepen even more. "Rocky can't bear to see me cry? Does that mean he really does like me?" Leon thought.

Just as Rocky left the lookout, Ryder walked in. "Hey there Leon, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? Your face is red."

"I-I'm fine Ryder, really I am."

"Marshall told us about your parents… I'm sorry for your loss."

"T-Thanks Ryder, I just wish I was able to meet them personally." Leon said starting to tear up again.

"It's okay pup. I'm sure they're proud of you, especially after today."

"Why's that?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see." Leon gave Ryder a confused look as he pulled out his pup pad. "Paw Patrol, to the lookout!"

 _A few minutes later, the pups came running into the lookout but stopped when they saw Ryder on the ground floor. Marshall on the other hand didn't notice that the others stop before the elevator and crashed into them._

"Heh, sorry pups." Marshall said.

"What did you need Ryder sir?" Chase said.

"Pups, I wanted you here to see this." Ryder said turning to Leon. "Leon, I want to begin by saying that we are all sorry for the loss of your parents."

The pups nodded in agreement.

"Everyone, I found Leon's home."

"Really?" The pups asked while Leon sat there confused. "Why would he want all of the pups here just to tell me where my home is?" Leon thought.

"Leon, how would you like to live here and be a part of the Paw Patrol?"

"W-Wait, R-Really? You really want me to join the Paw Patrol?" Leon said completely surprised.

Ryder nodded.

"Y-Yes, I would love to join!" Leon said almost bursting into tears.

"Leon, do you promise to serve Adventure Bay and rush to the rescue whenever needed?" Ryder asked.

"Yes!" Leon said confidently.

"Pups please tell Leon our pledge." Ryder said turning to the rest of the pups.

"In dark of night. In light of day." Chase started.

"We the Paw Patrol will serve Adventure Bay." Rubble said.

"Fwom wunaway twains. To stwanded whales." Zuma continued.

"We'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails." Marshall said smiling.

"If danger's near. Just give a yelp." Skye said.

"The Paw Patrol is here to help." Rocky said finishing the pledge.

"W-Wow…" Leon said in awe.

"Leon from this day forward you will be the Paw Patrol's secondary Medic. You are to assist Marshall on medic assignments and missions." Ryder said in an in-charge tone.

"Y-Yes sir!" Leon said.

"Now, I don't have a pup pack, suit or even a pup house for you at the moment. So if you need to head out into town make sure you either let me know where you're going or take one of the others with you."

"Sure thing."

"Now with that out of the way, why don't we head down to Mr. Porter's and celebrate our new addition to the team?" Ryder said cheerfully.

"Yay!" everyone said in unison which cause Ryder to laugh.

 _Everyone left the lookout to head down to Mr. Porter's restaurant. Marshall and Leon were the last to leave the lookout._

"I told everyone about your parents without your permission, I'm sorry." Marshall said looking down at the ground.

"It's okay, they would've found out one way or another." Leon said as they continued to walk at the behind the rest of the group. "Marshall, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Promise me you'll keep it a secret." Leon said starting to blush a little.

"I promise."

"I-I think I'm in l-l-love with R-Rocky." Leon said as his blush deepened.

"Really? That's great! I hope things work out between you two."

"Thanks Marshall. Say Marshall, is there anybody that you love?"

"Y-Yeah, but I don't think they feel that same way…" Marshall said starting to blush himself.

"Really? Who? That is if you don't mind me asking."

"I-It's Zuma…" Marshall said blushing even more.

"Really? I would've thought you liked Skye or this Everest person I haven't met yet. I hope things work out between you and Zuma."

"Thanks Leon." Marshall said as the finally reached Mr. Porter's restaurant.

"Hello Ryder, pups, what can I do for you?" Mr. Porter asked.

"Hello Mr. Porter, I'd like some of your homemade meatballs for the pups." Ryder said.

"What's the occasion?"

"We're celebrating a new addition to the team." Ryder said turning to face where the pups were playing. "Leon, can you come here please!" Ryder called.

"What do you need sir?" Leon said.

"I'd like you to meet Mr. Porter."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you sir." Leon said turning to Mr. Porter.

"That's quite the gentle-pup you've got there Ryder." Mr. Porter said scratching behind Leon's ear.

"Ohh that's the spot…" Leon said happily as his tail wagged nonstop.

"Haha, Thank you." Ryder said giggling at Leon.

"I'll get those meatballs for you right away." Mr. Porter said as he walked into his restaurant.

* * *

 _Ryder sat down at a table outside as he watched the pups play. Skye, Rubble and Marshall were playing tag. Leon was sitting down watching Rocky and Zuma wrestle. Chase noticed Leon slightly blushing so he decided to go talk to Leon._

Chase sat down next to Leon. "So, which one is it?"

"Huh? What do you mean 'Which one is it?'" Leon said giving Chase a confused look.

"I mean, which one is it that you like?"

"Oh… Hehe… U-Um… I-Is it t-that obvious?" Leon said blushing harder.

"It may not be so obvious to the others, but I know the look of love when I see it."

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah, it's the same look Marshall gets when he's around Zuma."

"Wait you know about Marshall's crush?"

"Well it isn't that hard to figure out." Chase said as he chuckled. "So, I'll ask again. Which one is it?"

"U-Um… I-I-It's R-Rocky…" Leon said blushing even harder than before.

"I thought so…" Chase said somewhat bitterly.

"Harsh. Is he jealous?" Leon thought. "Is everything alright Chase?" Leon asked.

"Everything's fine."

"Are you sure? You can tell me, I'm your friend aren't I?"

*sigh* "Yeah you're my friend Leon. Everything is fine, I didn't mean to make you worry." Chase said smiling.

As if on cue, Mr. Porter came back with two large bags of his homemade meatballs. "Here you are Ryder."

"Thanks Mr. Porter." Ryder said turning to the pups. "Come on pups, it's time to go!" Ryder called.

* * *

 _Ryder and the pups walked back to the lookout. Once they got back Ryder served the pups their meatballs. The pups happily ate their meal. Once they were done they went outside to play only to be called back to the lookout for a mission. Leon was fitted into Marshall's Medic outfit and sat next to Marshall._

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder, Sir!" Chase said as per usual.

"Thanks for getting here so quickly pups. Jake was cooking for the skiers when one of them knocked over the grill. The hot coals cause a nearby bush and cabin to catch fire." Ryder said.

"Oh no!" The pups said.

"For this mission I'll need… Marshall, your hose and firetruck are needed to put the fire out and keep it from spreading."

"I'm fired up!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Chase, I need you to use your megaphone and traffic cones to keep the nearby skiers safe."

"Chase is on the case!"

"And Leon, I need you there to take a look at the skiers and make sure no one got hurt. You'll ride with Marshall."

"Wow, a mission on my first day! I won't let you down!" Leon said excitedly.

"What about youw catch phwase?" Zuma asked.

"Hehe, sorry catch phrases aren't my forte." Leon said slightly embarrassed.

"What about 'Hurt or sick? I'll make you better quick!'" Rocky suggested.

"I like it! Alright, Hurt or sick? I'll make you better quick!" Leon said blushing slightly.

"Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said as Chase, Marshall and Leon went down the slide.

* * *

"Ryder! Over here!" Jake called as Ryder arrived.

"Quick, Marshall, get this fire under control!"

"On it! *Ruff Ruff* Hose!" Marshall said after getting his truck into position to handle the cabin fire.

"Hey Ryder!" Everest said as she finished putting out the bush fire.

"Hello Everest. Chase, make sure everyone is a safe distance from the fire."

"Chase is on the case! *Ruff* Megaphone!" Chase said as he laid out his traffic cones. "Everyone please stand back!"

"Leon, check to make sure no one got hurt."

"Yes sir!" Leon said as he gave the skiers a medical examination.

 _After what felt like hours, but was really only a couple minutes, Ryder and the pups got the situation under control._

"How're the check-ups going Leon?" Ryder asked.

"Just about finished."

"Thanks Ryder, I don't know what I'd do if you or the Paw Patrol didn't help." Jake said as he approached Ryder.

"You're welcome. Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help." Ryder said smiling.

"Hold on, Jake was it, let me see your hand." Leon said as he looked over Jake's hand.

"Jake, you've got a second degree burn on your hand. How aren't you in pain right now?" Leon said slightly confused as he treated Jake's hand.

"Huh, I guess I never noticed. I was more worried about the skiers than myself." Jake answered.

"There, that should do it. You must've gotten burn when the grill was knocked over." Leon said as he finished treating Jake's hand.

 _ **Meanwhile back in the alley way.**_

""Hmm… Leon seems to be more in tune with his primal side, just like his father… I wonder if he'll be able to harness that power like his father did… I could also sense the presence of the Oracle on him. I must speak to her about this. Not to mention that he has feelings for another already. Choose your friends and loved ones wisely Leon, your life and theirs is going to be an interesting one…" Seius thought to himself.

 _ **Back at Jake's Mountain.**_

 _Ryder and the pups decided to stay with Jake for the rest of the day. They helped Jake repair the damage from the fire. Once they were done with that, the pups ate dinner and played. Rubble was playing hide-and-go-seek with Skye, Everest, Zuma and Chase. Rocky was watching Leon and Marshall playing Pup-Pup-Boogie._

"He seems so much happier now compared to earlier." Rocky thought as he watched Leon.

"This game's paw-some! How have I not played this yet!?" Leon said. "You're really good Marshall."

"If you think Marshall's good wait until you see the others play." Rocky said chuckling.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Marshall exclaimed causing both Leon and Rocky to laugh.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're still better at the game than I am." Leon said.

"So Ryder, what are the pups going to do for the Adventure Bay talent show this year?" Jake asked as he and Ryder entered the room.

"I don't really know, I haven't asked them yet."

"Talent show? I remember Mayor Goodway mentioning it awhile back but I didn't know the Paw Patrol participates." Leon said turning to greet Ryder and Jake.

"Yeah, last year we played in a band and won the talent show!" Marshall said cheerfully.

"Woah that's cool. Are you going to do the same thing this year?" Leon asked.

"Hmm… That might be too easy. I'd like more of a challenge this year." Rocky said.

"Maybe you pups can do your own thing this year." Ryder suggested as the rest of the pups entered the cabin.

"That sounds like it could be fun." Zuma said.

"I agree." Chase said getting approving nods from the other pups.

"Well then let the best pup win!" Everest said.

"It's time to go pups, thanks for letting us hang out here Jake." Ryder said.

"Anytime Ryder, dude." Jake said.

 _With that, Ryder and the pups went back to the lookout. There they enjoyed a bit of free time before going to bed._

"Hey Rocky, are you going to do something for the talent show?" Leon asked as he lie down to go to sleep.

"Hmm… I'm not sure, I think Zuma wanted me to do some kind of dance with him. Why?"

"I was just wondering…" Leon said as he dozed off.

"Man he fell asleep fast." Rocky said chuckling before going to sleep himself.

* * *

 _The next week was pretty normal for the pups. They had a few missions here and there but in their free time they were practicing their acts for the talent show. Skye was practicing some aerial stunts. Rubble was practicing his solo take on 'A pup like me' by Luke Stars. While Zuma and Rocky decided to try and do a mix of dance styles matching different songs. Marshall didn't want to participate due to his stage fright but felt like he was letting the Paw Patrol down. So Chase and Leon decide not to participate as well so Marshall didn't feel so bad._

"I can't believe it's been a week since I found out that my parents are dead…" Leon thought as he looked through the photo album.

"Hey buddy, looking at your photos again?" Marshall said as he sat next to Leon.

"Yeah…" Leon said as he turned to a picture of him and the rest of the Paw Patrol.

"Hey look, Ryder took that picture right after you joined huh?"

"Yeah… It was a week ago that I found out my parents died."

"Yeah…" Marshall said looking at the ground.

"But that day, my life changed for the better. I got a new home, a job, and more friends and family I could ever ask for…" Leon said getting a little teary.

Without warning Marshall tackled Leon. "Hey! You're supposed to be happy not sad!"

"Pfft Haha. These are tears of joy Marshall, calm down!" Leon said chuckling while Marshall smiled at him.

"So what do you want to do before the talent show?" Marshall asked getting off Leon.

"I think I'm ready to go see Seius again."

"Well then let's go tell Ryder." Marshall said as the two started walking towards the elevator.

 _Right when Leon and Marshall reached the elevator, the doors opened. Ryder and Rocky walked out of the elevator and saw Marshall and Leon._

"Hey pups, what are you two up to?" Ryder asked.

"We were looking for you Ryder." Marshall answered.

"Oh? What did you need?"

"We're going to see Seius. He's the one who knows about my past." Leon answered.

"Ok but be back in time for the talent show."

"Will do Ryder." Marshall said.

"Hey can I come?" Rocky asked.

"Sure." Leon said.

The three were about to leave when Ryder stopped them. "Hold up pups, I have something for Leon." Ryder said as he left the room.

"I wonder what it could be." Marshall said as the three looked at each other.

Ryder came back in the room with something behind his back. "Here you go Leon." Ryder said as he put a blue collar and pup-tag on Leon. "I hope you like it."

The pup-tag had a black medical cross over a stripped blue and orange background. Leon stared at it for a couple moments. "It's amazing Ryder, Thanks!" Leon said cheerfully.

"That's good. I would've had it done sooner but I've been low on supplies with Chase and Marshall's recent job upgrades."

"I understand, thanks again Ryder. We'll be off now." Leon said as the three left the lookout.

"So, we have about 4 hours until the talent show." Rocky said as they were walking through town.

"We shouldn't be too long, I just want to learn more about what I am from Seius."

" _What_ you are? You're a pup like us." Rocky said giving a confused look.

"He's much more, wait until you see what Seius can do. It's amazing." Marshall said boastfully.

"You'll have to excuse Marshall, he's very boastful today for some reason." Leon said chuckling.

"They're both happier than normal today, I wonder why…" Rocky thought to himself.

"Hey it looks like we made it." Leon said.

"Wow, That was fast." Marshall said.

"Seius? Are you here? I'm ready to learn more about the 'Guardians of shadow" Leon asked walking into the alley way.

"I wonder where he could be." Marshall said as he and Rocky entered the alley.

"Hey guys I found a note over here." Rocky said grabbing the note that was hung up on a dumpster.

"What's it say?" Leon asked.

"It says: _Dear Leon, I wrote you this note in the event that you show up while I'm gone. I had to converse with a very powerful being. I will return later in the day, at that time I will come find you. Once I do, we will begin your training._ " Rocky said as he read the note out loud. "What does he mean about starting your _training_?"

"It is kind of a long story." Leon said.

"We still have time, the talent show doesn't start for another 3 hours." Rocky said.

"Ok, so it started when Marshall and I came here about a week ago…" Leon said as he started retelling the events from a week ago. As Leon was retelling the part where Seius materialized the photo album, he unknowingly materialized a book just next to him.

"Uh Leon?" Marshall said as he and Rocky stared at where the book was.

"Marshall I'm telling Rocky what happened, can't it wait?"

"Leon you should look next to you." Rocky said pointing towards the book.

"What is with you two?" Leon said as he looked at the book. "That wasn't there when we got here…"

"I'm pretty sure you just made it appear." Rocky said.

"I did?" Leon asked as he picked up the book.

"What is it?" Marshall asked.

"It looks like some kind of spell book." Leon said as he flipped through the pages. "This could help me with my training."

"So why don't we take it? I mean you did just make it appear out of thin air." Marshall said.

"Hmm maybe I should take it. There are some interesting things in here." Leon thought to himself.

"Uh guys, I think we should head back. It looks like a storm's rolling in." Rocky said pointing toward the sky. "And I'd prefer to not get wet today."

Leon and Marshall looked at each other before laughing. The three then decided to go back to the lookout. On their way back the sky darkened and the wind picked up speed. The pups picked up their pace, reaching the lookout just in time for the rain to start.

"Yes we made it and I didn't get wet!" Rocky said excitedly.

"You and water just don't mix do they?" Leon asked chuckling.

"Whatever." Rocky huffed.

* * *

 _It continued to rain for the rest of the day. The pups decided to spend their time playing Pup-Pup Boogie, Hide-and-Seek, and various other games. Leon, after hanging out with the other pups for a while, decided to take a look at the spell book he and the others found._

"Pups, the Mayor just called letting me know that the talent show will be push back a few weeks." Ryder said as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Why's that Ryder?" Skye asked.

"There's a calling for severe weather for the next few days. Mayor Goodway and I decided that it would be smarter to wait until the weather clears. We've also advised everyone to stay indoors as much as possible." Ryder said as he brought out food for the pups.

 _After the pups ate their food, they went back to hanging out and playing games. Chase saw Leon sitting by himself and decided to see what he was up to._

"What're looking at Leon?" Chase asked as he sat next to Leon.

"It's some kind of spell book. I'm trying to make sense of it." Leon answered looking at the book puzzled.

"A spell book, as in magic? You know that stuff isn't real right?"

"You can never be so sure what is and isn't real."

"Pups, it's time for bed." Ryder said ending Chase and Leon's conversation.

"But Ryder it's still raining." Rocky said.

"I'll keep you dry." Chase said as he grabbed an open umbrella.

"Thanks Chase." Rocky said with a smile.

"No problem." Chase said as he and Rocky walked outside.

"Hey wait for me!" Leon said as he ran after them.

 _With that the pups went to their pup houses for the night._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I wanted to say sorry again for taking god awful ages to post this chapter. I now have a little more time on my hands to be able to focus on writing again. I'm now going to try and get at least one chapter a month. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review/favorite/follow/etc.**


End file.
